


the little type of delusion

by Kaiosea



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/pseuds/Kaiosea
Summary: Inukai doesn’t make his skin crawl, but Kageura still doesn’t like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paracyane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracyane/gifts).



Inukai doesn’t make his skin crawl, but Kageura still doesn’t like him. 

His skin gets hotter when Inukai is around. He starts to feel it from twenty paces away, a prickling of heat at the back of his neck. Distinctive. No one else forces him to have that reaction. At ten paces it spreads around his neck to his vulnerable throat. It makes his hands clammy at five. When he’s close, one pace, suddenly less than that, Kageura’s face feels like it might burn off in a crisp. It’s worse when Inukai’s talking, or when he smirks, brags, babbles. He's always doing one of those. Kageura is always burning. 

Kageura is grateful, not proud, that his psychological reactions don’t show on his body. When someone’s kicking him in the stomach with malice, it doesn’t show a bruise. When they’re taunting him behind his back, his scalp never sunburns even when the fire is anesthetizing his hair follicles at the root. Trion body or not, it all feels the same. 

Kageura thinks the concept of reversible damage is laughable. His real body takes more of a pounding every day than his Trion one ever has. 

For Inukai, Kageura’s cheeks may burn, but they’ll never flush pink. Not for that jerk. 

“Sup?” Inukai says with a wicked grin as he passes by Kageura’s table in the Border cafeteria. 

Kageura stands up with a jolt. _Not much, turd._ But he doesn't say it. He feels the crawling sensation of Yuzuru staring at him across the table. Kageura tells him to stop staring, his own gaze fixed on Inukai. Almost out of eyesight now. Kageura sits back down without saying anything. 

He doesn’t like Inukai, but he’s not going to tell him that either. His face can burn its features off. He'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing how he feels. 

Whether his feelings are caused by Inukai’s reactions to him or his own reactions to Inukai, he doesn't want to know.


End file.
